1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilated orthopedic casts and particularly to a novel vent for use in such orthopedic casts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthopedic casts are used to immobilize a portion of a person's body. Often, such casts cover substantial portions of the body and must remain in place for weeks and sometimes for months. Such casts are usually prepared in place by winding bandages that are impregnated with plaster or an air-setting plastic material around the part of the body of interest. Without ventilation, these casts are hot and uncomfortable, and do not provide ventilation for removing perspiration or other moisture from inside the cast. Insufficient ventilation enables a bacterial buildup to occur, producing unpleasant odors, skin irritations, itching and other discomforts. In some cases, insufficient ventilation has caused serious deterioration of the skin inside the cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,067 to E. Q. Moses discloses the use of vents that are positioned in the cast while the impregnated bandage is being wound upon the body part of interest. These vents, which can be positioned singly or in strips containing a plurality of vents, are generally round in shape and rather bulky in design, so that the vent is not very convenient or economical to use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,731 to T. E. Baxter, 3,307,537 to G. B. Simon et al, 3,656,477 to B. E. Thomas, 3,762,406 to G. M. Wells, and 3,998,220 to C. W. Cleer, Jr. et al disclose alternative round vents for use in orthopedic casts. While each of the prior vents performs to some degree the function of ventilating the cast, they nevertheless are not convenient or economical to use. Also, voids may be left on opposite sides of a round vent when the impregnated bandage is wound on the body part of interest.